The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and an electronic component.
In recent years, electronic devices have rapidly attained higher-performances, and along with that electronic circuits have rapidly become more compact and more complicated. Thus, electronic components are also demanded to become even more compact and to attain even higher performance. That is, the dielectric composition and the electronic component having high specific permittivity with low loss, and generating only small amount of heat, attaining high AC breakdown voltage and DC break down voltage in order to be used under high voltage, and also attaining a good temperature property are demanded.
In order to correspond to the above demands, Patent Document 1 discloses PbTiO3—SrTiO3—Bi2Ti3O9 based dielectric composition. However, the dielectric composition includes lead hence it was a problem from environmental point of view.
Also, as the dielectric ceramic composition having high permittivity which is widely used for a ceramic capacitor, a multilayer capacitor, a high frequency capacitor, a high voltage capacitor, and the like, those having BaTiO3—BaZrO3—CaTiO3—SrTiO3 based dielectric ceramic composition as a main component is known.
A conventional BaTiO3—BaZrO3—CaTiO3—SrTiO3 based dielectric ceramic composition has strong permittivity, thus it was difficult to attain high DC breakdown voltage and AC breakdown voltage while maintaining high capacitance and low dielectric loss.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-163132